


Siete Pecados

by BellsAbsolution



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Boys In Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellsAbsolution/pseuds/BellsAbsolution
Summary: Saeran había aprendido a ocultarse tras sus muros. Muros que nadie podía cruzar.Pero ahora, Yoosung había escalado ese muro. Había penetrado en sus defensas y se había instalado dentro.Y nadie podría hacerlo salir de ahí.☆ Yooran || Post Canon Secret Endings ||  One Shots || Seven Deadly Sins ☆
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Pereza

Se encontraban en la penumbra de la sala en casa de los Choi. Sentados a extremos opuestos del sofá, frente al televisor. Una tarde de películas como era ya su costumbre.

Había sido el turno de Saeran para elegir el género que verían ese día. Eligió horror. No era que le gustara especialmente ese género, a decir verdad lo eligió sólo porque sabía que Yoosung lo odiaba.

Yoosung veía la televisión, moviendo insistentemente una rodilla, un signo de su ansiedad y su patético esfuerzo de mantener la calma. El entrecejo fruncido, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no apartar la vista de la pantalla. Era evidente que le estaba constando mucho trabajo soportar la crudeza del film.

Saeran había perdido el interés en la película hacía ya un buen rato, recargando la espalda en el brazo del sofá, con las rodillas contra su pecho y los pies en dirección a Yoosung, observaba al rubio con atención.

¿Cuánto más antes de que empezara a gritar de miedo o corriera a apagar la televisión? Impresionante, hoy estaba rompiendo récords.

Interesante cómo habían llegado a esto.

Yoosung pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con él. Originalmente era a Saeyoung a quien visitaba, pero ahora que éste tenía esposa; Saeran había acabado heredando al cachorrito.

Yoosung se esforzaba sobremanera por agradarle y ser un buen amigo.

A Saeran no podía importarle menos.

Se limitó a seguirle la corriente. El rubiecito no hacía daño a nadie y había terminado convirtiéndose en una fuente de diversión encantadora.

Tomó un puñado de palomitas y se las arrojó. A Yoosung le dieron de lleno en la cara y se sobresaltó, asustado.

—¿Qué pasa?

— Se acabaron. — musitó sin emoción, remarcando lo obvio mientras le arrojaba el tazón vacío. 

Saeran podría, sin problema; ir él mismo a servirse más. Era el único comiéndolas a fin de cuentas. Pero no quería dejar su lugar, estaba demasiado cómodo. Y para qué molestarse si tenía a alguien a quien ordenar.

Yoosung tomó el tazón, sin entender el mensaje.

— ¿Y bien? Ve a por más— le ordenó. El rubio pasaba la vista del tazón a su acompañante, confundido.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó al fin, alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

— Ve a por más — le repitió, una ligera pausa entre cada palabra, en voz seria pero conteniendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? Tú te las terminaste. 

—No quiero levantarme. ~ — dijo, estirándose en el sofá, dando rienda suelta a su pereza.

— Pues tampoco yo— respondió, cruzándose de brazos. 

— Ve — pidió de nuevo, empujándolo con sus pies.

—No voy a levantarme. — sentenció, haciendo pucheros. En parte por la pereza de ir a la cocina a buscarle más, en parte por el gusto de llevarle la contra. 

— Estás en mi casa, mis dominios. Tienes que obedecerme.—Amenazó, alzando las cejas. Estirando las piernas, poniendo sus pies sobre el regazo de Yoosung.

—No funciona así — dijo entre risas — soy tu invitado. Tú deberías atenderme a mí~ — dijo en tono burlón, quitándose los pies de Saeran de encima.

Y ésa fue su señal. Saeran esperaba cualquier pretexto para empezar a molestarlo. Su pasatiempo favorito prácticamente desde que lo conoció.

—Oh, ¿quieres atenciones? ¿Qué clase de atenciones necesitas?— su voz sonaba más grave y pausada. — ¡Ah! Claro, claro. Los cachorritos necesitan muchos cuidados, ¿es eso?~

—No me llames así — le pidió sin mirarlo. 

Saeran solía llamarlo por apodos. Demasiados. Era muy creativo en ese sentido. Era muy fácil con una víctima como Yoosung. De todos, "cachorrito" era él que Yoosung más odiaba; naturalmente era el favorito de Saeran.

Yoosung se veía realmente ofendido.

Tal vez debía dejar de molestarlo.

Nah.

— Porque si es así puedo atenderte muy bien— Saeran continuó, alargando las palabras. — Puedo darte un lindo collar, con una larga correa, para sacarte a pasear ~

—Saeran, basta. Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

—Puedo darte un baño y cepillar tu pelaje

— Saeran, no estoy jugando. Ya cállate— apretaba los dientes, molesto. Saeran pudo ver su rostro encenderse.

— Puedo darte un duro hueso para roer.

— ¡Ya! Iré yo — se levantó de un salto y salió de la sala. Pudo escuchar la carcajada de Saeran tras de sí.

Llegó a la cocina, tomó otro sobre de palomitas y lo metió al microondas.

Era injusto. Él se esforzaba por crear una amistad y ¿Qué recibía a cambio? Nada más que insultos y burlas

Descubrió su rostro en el reflejo del aparato, se encontró sonriendo. Debería estar molesto, sí, pero no lo estaba. Al contrario, le gustaba.

Disfrutaba los apodos, las burlas, los dobles sentidos, las humillaciones; que lo tratara como a una mascota o un esclavo.

Se rió. Sonaba ridículo. Era extraño, pero comprensible.

El mundo de Saeran era muy limitado. Estaba atado a su casa, su hermano y su larga y complicada lista de cuidados.

Entre la RFA y su terapeuta, no había muchas personas con las que Saeran pudiera interactuar.

Yoosung desconocía los detalles, pero sabía que Saeran debía haber atravesado un infierno para llegar hasta aquí y reencontrase con su hermano luego de tanto tiempo separados.

Él necesitaba ayuda y Yoosung estaba decidido a dársela. Ya se había equivocado una vez en el pasado. Rika. Una persona muy importante para él había sufrido demasiado; sola y en silencio. No permitiría que la historia se repitiera con Saeran. Le daría todo el apoyo que fuera capaz de brindar.

Yoosung haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo olvidar, por escucharlo reír. El que fuera a costa suya no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Además, se sentía especial.

Él conocía un lado de Saeran que nadie más veía. El lado relajado que hacía bromas, jugaba y molestaba. No se mostraba tan cómodo con nadie más. Siempre era distante y hablaba lo menos posible.

Con Yoosung era distinto. Como si hubiera decidido que era inofensivo y fuera seguro bajar la guardia a su lado.

Poco a poco había ganado su confianza. Eso hacía que Yoosung se sintiera especial, único. Amaba esa sensación.

Esa conexión especial entre ambos, por raro que parezca. Podría estar rebuscándolo mucho, pero bajo esos comentarios filosos había algo más...algo dulce. Tal vez con el tiempo lograra atravesar sus defensas de sarcasmo e insultos y llegar hasta ahí.

Tomó las palomitas e hizo el camino de regreso.

Encontró a Saeran recostado a lo largo del sofá.

— ¿Y dónde me sentaré yo? — cuestionó

— Oh, toma asiento, no me molesta — Saeran respondió, dandose unas palmadas en el abdomen, como invitando a Yoosung a sentarse sobre él. Lo hacía para molestarlo. Le encantaba ponerlo nervioso y hacerlo sonrojar.

Yoosung le dejó caer el tazón sobre el vientre y se sentó en el suelo.

— Hey, no vayas a ensuciar mi alfombra... cachorrito. Gracias, Yoosung — Saeran hablaba con voz suave mientras bajaba una mano para acariciarle el cabello. — Eres un buen chico~ 

Tal vez con el tiempo lograra llegar hasta él

— ...Woof Woof


	2. Envidia

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. 

Saeran estaba poniéndose nervioso, algo ansioso. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter, comenzaban a sudar frío. 

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, el auto avanzaba veloz por las calles de la ciudad. 

Dios, había extrañado tanto esto. El exterior. Bajó la ventanilla, sintió la brisa remover sus ya desarreglados cabellos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó perder en la sensación. 

— ¿Disfrutando del paseo?

Ahí estaba, tan estridente como de costumbre, la voz de su hermano. No se molestó en girarse para mirarlo, no valía la pena. Ni siquiera intentó responderle.

Saeyoung no se dio por vencido — Sí... visitar a Yoosung es una buena idea, él siempre está en nuestra casa, jugando con nuestras cosas, comiendo nuestra comida; ya es suficiente. — dijo con un fingido tono de molestia.

—Ajá.

Saeyoung suspiró — Su departamento es lindo—

— Al menos él no tiene una maldita puerta gigante que solo abre si le coqueteas en árabe.

—Sí, bueno...Quizá ya no la necesitemos, ahora que dejé la agencia — comentó, con un deje de esperanza.

—Hmph.

Saeyoung se negaba a dejar la conversación morir — Como sea, Yoosung es un buen chico, me hace feliz que ustedes puedan ser amigos...

— Él no es mi amigo — Saeran se apresuró a responder, alejándose de la ventanilla y enfrentando a su hermano por primera vez en todo el viaje.

—Ajá.

Yoosung había invitado a Saeran a su apartamento pidiéndole que le ayudara a estudiar y su controlador y sobre protector hermano había accedido. 

Desde su salida del hospital, ésta era la primera vez que Saeran salía de casa. Saeyoung lo limitaba demasiado en ese aspecto, como si temiera que al estar fuera de casa intentaría escapar.

¿El motivo de este cambio de opinión? A Saeyoung le gustaba que Saeran y Yoosung pasaran tiempo juntos. 

Quizá el creer que su hermano no estaba tan dañado si era capaz de tener un amigo, lo hacía feliz. A Saeran no le gustaba eso. 

Una cita de estudio con Yoosung. Vaya mal chiste. Él no tenía idea del estudio y todo parecía indicar que Yoosung tampoco.

Conociéndolo, terminaría llenándolo de helado y pizza e intentando inducirlo a LOLOL. No era precisamente su día perfecto, pero al demonio, quería hacerlo.

Yoosung no era su compañía idónea, pero definitivamente lo prefería por sobre el idiota de su hermano. 

Jugar a ser los mejores amigos era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de disfrutar estos breves momentos de limitada libertad sin su hermano vigilando sobre su hombro.

El auto disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a un bloque de apartamentos. 

—Llegamos, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?

Sin responder, Saeran bajo del auto con un violento portazo.

No miró atrás, pero no escuchó el motor del auto. Seguramente Saeyoung no se iría hasta comprobar que efectivamente había entrado al departamento. Eso sino se quedaba a vigilar la casa, por si Saeran decidía matar a Yoosung y huir.

Vaya imbécil. 

Cruzó la calle. Respiró un par de veces por la boca, y llamó a la puerta.

— ¡Hola, Saeran! Bienvenido 

El pequeño rubiecito atendió su llamado al primer toque, como si hubiese estado parado al otro lado de la puerta esperando por él. 

— Hola...cachorrito— respondió al saludo con su habitual tono burlón.

—Saeran, ¿en serio? ¿Acabas de llegar y ya vas a empezar a molestarme? — Yoosung le contestó con un puchero, risas y molestia a partes iguales.

Su cachorrito lo dejó entrar, entonces se asomó hacia afuera, hacia el auto. Saludó a su hermano, demasiado efusivamente para su gusto. Luego de eso Saeyoung se marchó por fin.

Fue como liberarse de un gran peso.

— Y bien...¿Quieres conocer mi casa? —

—Si, bueno, no realmente...

— Ésta es la sala — indicó, señalando el reducido espacio en el que se encontraban. Se acercó para tomarlo de la muñeca y jalar de él — Esa es la cocina, y el pasillo lleva a mi cuarto y del otro lado está el baño. Y...y bueno, eso es todo. — Yoosung estaba especialmente alegre, casi hiperactivo. Cuando se giró para verlo sus ojos brillaban. — Perdón — dijo, soltándolo— me emocioné de más, eres mi primer invitado. — bajó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado. 

— No no no, está bien — se apresuró a decir. No quería que Yoosung perdiera esa emoción. — tu eres mi primer invitador, así que estamos a mano. — Yoosung rió su mala broma. Eso le gustó. 

...

Estaba desvariando.

— Así que, estudiar. ¿Donde? 

—¡Si, sí! Ah, en mi cuarto. Pasa, yo iré por algunas cosas.

Abrió la puerta hacia la habitación de Yoosung. Era...interesante. Su escritorio y computador dominaban el espacio. Al fondo una cama estrecha. Y una decoración constante de estrellas.

Era evidente que había intentado ordenar un poco para recibirlo. Todo era un caos armonioso. Comenzó a pasear la vista por la pared, varios posters de ese juego suyo y... un rincón de fotografías familiares. 

Una sonrisa floja atravesó su rostro cuando vio la fotografía de Yoosung en sus años de instituto. Un poco más delegado y de cabello liso y castaño. 

— ¿Podías verte aún peor? Vaya— rio para sí. Aunque había cambiado un poco, esos enormes ojos amatista aún conservaban su encanto. 

Yoosung. Sus padres. Su hermana. Los cuatro sonriendo en una fotografía familiar sencilla y clásica. 

Era una bella imagen, pero la sensación que le evocaba no era placentera. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus puños apretados y su pecho escocía.

¿Por qué no pude ser yo?

—¡Chocolate y fresa! Oh... las fotografías — Yoosung entró a la habitación. Dejó las copas de helado que traía consigo en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y se acercó a Saeran.

La mirada intensa de éste en las fotografías lo preocupó un poco.

— Esa es mi familia. La fotografía es de hace un par de años... — Yoosung le dio una pequeña introducción sobre los miembros de la familia Kim. Saeran los conocía a todos bastante bien. Investigar a los miembros de la RFA había sido su trabajo durante mucho tiempo, después de todo. Eso incluía a las familias. 

— ... Y ella está estudiando para convertirse en maestra, siempre creí que...

— Ya entiendo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya entiendo por qué eres así. Tan brillante, tan dulce, tan...feliz. Ellos son iguales a ti. Ellos te hicieron así. Sólo míralos. Ellos jamás te golpearían, jamás te abandonarían, jamás te mentirían. Yo no puedo ser como tú ¿verdad? ¿Es porque yo no tuve esto? — Apuntaba vagamente a la fotografía. Hablaba sin pensar, sin emoción en su voz.

— ¿Por qué yo no tuve esto y tú sí? ¿Qué nos hace diferentes? Lo que yo tuve fue muy diferente a esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? Yo... era sólo un niño, ¿qué pude haber hecho para merecer algo así?

— ¿Qué clase de vida hubiera tenido si mi familia me hubiese querido la mitad de lo que la tuya te quiso?

Miró a Yoosung a los ojos. Éste le devolvió una mirada herida. Sus ojos brillaban, se habían quebrado un poco.

— Olvida lo que dije — se alejó de él, se dejó caer en la cama. Ocultó su rostro, avergonzado. Había hablado demasiado. Yoosung no sabía nada de su pasado. No tenía por qué saberlo. Era mejor así. 

— No sé con exactitud cómo fueron las cosas, Saeran. Sólo sé que tú no merecías que eso pasara. Nada fue tu culpa. — Yoosung se acercó con cautela, se sentó a su lado. — eres una buena persona, Saeran. ¡Una muy valiente! Nos lo has demostrado a todos. — Se removía en su lugar, empezó a ser consciente de su cercanía. Sus piernas se tocaban. Esta vez no le incomodó — No puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti crecer sin una familia, y nada de lo que te diga ahora lo cambiará. Pero te prometo que no volverás a pasar por eso, Saeran. Tienes a tu hermano, a la RFA, me tienes a mi. Yo seré tu familia. Todos lo seremos. 

—...

Saeran se repetía a sí mismo, una y otra vez, que no podía permitirse el lujo de depender de los demás. 

Si confiaba en él Yoosung podría abandonarlo en cualquier momento, y eso lo destruiría. No podía darle el poder de dañarlo. No podía darle ese poder a nadie. 

Pero por ahora...por ahora se sentía bien. Por ahora quería creerlo. Sólo un momento, nada más. Aunque tuviera que arrepentirse después. 

No supo qué responder. No creyó que hiciera falta. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sentado a su lado.

Él sería su familia. No por obligación sanguínea o compromiso, sino por gusto. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, Yoosung quería estar a su lado, y él...

Esa última frase retumbó en su cabeza toda la tarde, y recurriría a ella cada noche, aferrándose a ella como a un salvavidas, uno que parecía menguar sus pesadillas.


	3. Orgullo

Su mano dolía. El impacto de la detonación del arma lastimaba su muñeca. Sus oídos no funcionaban. Un insistente pitido llenaba su mente, opacado sólo por los gritos, esos malditos y desgarradores gritos.

El hombre estaba en el suelo, su cabello menta cubría su rostro. Su chaqueta blanca comenzaba a teñirse de rojo conforme la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

Él había sido el culpable. 

Los gritos no mentían. 

...

Despertó, entre sudor y temblores. Esa pesadilla de nuevo. Llevó las manos a su cabeza. Entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y tiró con suavidad. El dolor lo ayudaba a centrarse en la realidad.

—Fue sólo un sueño, un sueño. 

Su corazón latía a máxima velocidad, sin ritmo aparente. Estaba aterrado. Se giró en la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo. Intentaba recordar los ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse.

Aunque ahora sus días eran tranquilos, y no había ya amenazas acechándolo; las pesadillas seguían siendo cosa frecuente y los ataques de pánico parte de la rutina. Éste parecía ser un día especialmente malo. 

Su celular estaba cerca de él, lo revisó. Eran las cinco de la tarde. 

—Ah...

Tenía varios mensajes de Yoosung, se había quedando dormido hablando con él. 

"Te quedaste dormido de nuevo, ¿verdad? Voy en camino. Te despertaré~"

—Mierda, no ahora.

Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse en su cama. Su mente se aclaraba de a poco. Y entonces lo recordó.

Yoosung venía de visita el fin de semana.

— No ahora...

Dejó su cama, encaminándose al espejo. Intentó estudiar su rostro en busca de alguna señal que lo delatara.

Su frente estaba llena de sudor, y su mirada dejaba entrever el pánico.

Había hecho muchos progresos desde que inició esta nueva vida al lado de su hermano. Aún así, era demasiado pronto para declararse libre. Aún había recuerdos que lo atormentaban. En días como éste se volvía vulnerable, pequeño y temeroso.

La pesadilla había terminado, pero la ansiedad seguía ahí, oprimiendo su pecho. No podía garantizar que no volvería.

No podía arriesgarse a tener un ataque y que Yoosung lo viera así. No podía. Si empezaba a gritar, si empezaba a llorar frente a él. No.

No podía permitirse revelar su lado débil ante él. Salió de su habitación, decidido a enviarlo de vuelta por donde vino, hasta que...

— ¡Hola, Saeran!

— MC...

La esposa de su hermano peleaba con una maleta a través del pasillo.  
Demonios, ¡el viaje! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

—¡Saeran!— Saeyoung saltó del otro lado de la habitación, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos a una velocidad preocupante.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó, con sumo interés.

— Bien ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? — Saeran respondió, a la defensiva. Procurando no mirarlo a los ojos, su hermano podría detectar que algo andaba mal con él.

— ¡Bien, bien! — Saeyoung se defendió, alzando ambas manos. — Es sólo que dormiste demasiado, empezaba a preocuparme...¡pero es bueno que descanses! 

En ese momento el timbre sonó. Ya sabían de quién se trataba, no solían recibir muchas visitas.

— Debe ser Yoosung. ¡Yo iré! — anunció MC, toda felicidad y risas se encaminó a la puerta.

Saeran respiraba pesado. Él necesitaba estar solo, sólo volvería a su cuarto y...

— Saeran... — Saeyoung lo tomó del hombro, su rostro estaba serio, con un cambio de actitud bastante repentino — ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? No es necesario. De verdad, si no te sientes listo, ¡no hay ningún problema! MC y yo podemos quedarnos, podemos festejar aquí, estoy seguro de que podemos divertirnos todos juntos, no es necesario que salgamos y...

Su hermano hablaba sin parar. Saeran suspiró. Ver a Saeyoung hablando así lo convenció aún más de que en verdad quería hacer esto.

"Hacer esto" significando dejar de ser una sombra en su vida por un par de días.

Dadas las caóticas circunstancias en que Saeyoung y MC terminaron juntos, no habían podido tener una vida de casados "normal".  
No habían tenido una Luna de Miel como tal y el hermano del novio vivía con ellos. 

No había remedio. Saeran no estaba listo para vivir solo, aún necesitaba supervisión. (Por más que lo negara, lo sabía) y Saeyoung no quería separase de él por nada.

Esto había sido muy difícil para todos los primeros meses, él era un desastre, aún peor que ahora. Aún así, Saeyoung y MC no habían hecho más que mostrarle comprensión y amor.

Ahora que él se encontraba más o menos estable, se había atrevido a sugerir a su cuñada un pequeño viaje de fin de semana con su hermano. Un tiempo para ellos solos, sin tener que preocuparse por él.

Obviamente Saeyoung jamás aceptaría irse y dejarlo solo, así que terminaron incluyendo a Yoosung al plan, invitándolo a quedarse con él en casa mientras el matrimonio Choi no estaba.

Yoosung había aceptado al instante.  
Saeran se sentía insultado, Yoosung estaba bien pero, esto era casi como dejarle una niñera.

Sin embargo, al ver a su hermano ahora...éste era el más pequeño de los sacrificios. Él merecía disfrutar de su matrimonio sin la pesada carga de un hermano problemático; aunque fuera sólo un par de días.

Podría hacer su orgullo a un lado por él. Los recuerdos y el miedo no lo arruinarían. Sobreviviría.

— Estoy bien. — mintió — Ve. Diviértete con ella y no pienses en mí...idiota. 

Sin decir palabra Saeyoung lo abrazó. Por una vez Saeran se dejó perder en su calor, lo necesitaba ahora. 

Al alzar la vista pudo ver cómo MC y Yoosung contemplaban la escena, con enormes sonrisas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban parados ahí? 

— Vete ya — dijo, rompiendo el abrazo. — perderás tu vuelo.

— Él tiene razón, Saeyoung— confirmó MC.

— Está bien. ¡Te amo, Saeran! ¡Te llamaré! — Saeyoung se despidió un montón de veces. 

— Nos vemos pronto, ¡no duden en llamarnos si necesitan algo!— fue lo último que dijo MC antes de cruzar la puerta. 

Ésta pequeña reunión de despedida lo había dejado exhausto. Su corazón aún latía rápido, pensaba en ir a tirarse en su cama cuando cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo. 

Yoosung estaba parado frente a él.

— ¡Hola! — lo saludó, agitando la mano. Su mirada era un tanto insistente. 

—¿Qué miras?— Preguntó, quizá con más rudeza de la necesaria, pero esa mirada lo hacía sentir incómodo. 

— Tu suéter— dijo, refiriéndose a la prenda con el bordado de rombos que Saeyoung le había regalado— es lindo, se te ve genial. — comentó, con esa sonrisa salvaje suya, y sus enormes ojos de cachorrito clavados en él. 

¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle? —¿Qué es todo eso? — preguntó curioso, apuntando a las voluminosas bolsas que Yoosung cargaba.

Éste le sonrió ampliamente, parecía que esperaba se lo preguntara — ¡Ingredientes!—exclamó, orgulloso de sí mismo— Esta noche yo prepararé la cena~ 

Sin decir más se encaminó a la cocina, se puso tras la barra y comenzó a trabajar.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No hace falta. — Saeran lo siguió de mala gana. ¿En serio? No sólo venía a cuidar de él como si de un bebé se tratara, ¿también pretendía alimentarlo? Alguien debería ponerle un alto a este niño.

—No hace falta, pidamos algo a domicilio, como siempre...y ya. —Saeran insistía. Se sentó en el taburete frente a la barra, donde Yoosung organizaba sus materiales.

—Nope~ — respondió, jugando con una gran cuchara de madera— cenaremos comida casera. La mítica receta Kim. — comenzó a maniobrar torpemente un par de verduras — ¡versión mejorada! Llamé a mamá esta mañana para una pequeña actualización. ¡Y estoy listo! Esto será delicioso.

Saeran sonrió, soltando una pequeña risa. Aún contra su voluntad, fue difícil contenerla. Yoosung era...extraño. Saltaba de emoción por las cosas más simples y, demonios, el brillo de esa sonrisa no podía ser real.

—Vas a matarme— bromeó

— ¡Claro que no! — le respondió, ligeramente alarmado. — Nadie ha muerto por mis platillos. Sev- Saeyoung dijo que se había intoxicado por mi kimchi ¡pero estaba bromeando! Era otra de sus estúpidas bromas, y yo que me preocupé tanto. — exclamó, moviendo platos y charolas bruscamente— Zen dijo que estaba delicioso, puedes confiar en Zen.

La mención del niño actor lo descolocó un poco. Se sintió un poco incómodo. A veces, cuando estaba con Yoosung olvidaba que en su mundo existían más personas. A diferencia de él, Yoosung tenía amigos. Otras personas con quien pasar el rato. Otras personas a quienes cocinarles. Era raro. No le gustaba escuchar a Yoosung hablar sobre los demás.

Además, estaba el asunto de Saeyoung.

— Lo extrañas ¿verdad?

— ¿Hmm? 

— A mi hermano. Sé que solían ser muy unidos. Con esa mujer...y conmigo, ahora difícilmente tiene tiempo para nada más.— Con la mirada baja, jalaba las mangas de su suéter. Se sentía como una carga en la vida de Saeyoung, por más que éste se esforzara en convencerlo de lo contrario. 

—Oh...— Yoosung se volvió serio, pareció meditarlo un momento. Su mirada se perdió en un punto más allá de él.— No. Es decir... han pasado tantas cosas. Todos hemos cambiado tanto. Ya no somos quienes solíamos ser...— su mirada regresó a Saeran, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Yoosung sacudió un poco su cabeza, como reorganizando sus pensamientos— Saeyoung siempre ha sido un hombre ocupado, y bueno, puede haber un poco de distancia, pero eso no significa que hayamos perdido nuestra amistad. Él ganó una esposa y yo... — Se recargó en la barra, intentando reducir un poco el espacio entre ambos — gané...un gran amigo.

Suspiró. No estaba bien. Los restos de su pesadilla aún hacían eco en él y los comentarios de Yoosung no ayudaban. Después de todo lo que había hecho, todo el dolor que había causado...él era una persona horrible, y debía ser tratada como tal. No merecía la amistad de Yoosung, nisiquiera su lástima.

— Yo no soy tu amigo, Yoosung. Una persona como yo no puede ser amiga de nadie. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no merezco la atención de nadie, ni siquiera ¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Yoosung lo había hecho callar de un golpe con la cuchara de madera.

—¡No digas mentiras! ¡Claro que eres mi amigo! Saeran, eres una persona maravillosa. No dejaré que nadie diga lo contrario de ti, ¡ni siquiera tú!

Saeran respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

—Cachorrito, Saeyoung no está aquí. No tienes que fingir conmigo. Sé que la única razón por la que te acercaste a mí fue porque él te lo pidió. Justo ahora eres algo así como mi niñera, ¿o no? Escucha, si fingir ser amigos mantendrá a ese idiota lejos, como ahora, está bien para mi. Pero no quiero que pienses que me creo tus mentiras. ¡Ouuch!—un golpe más— ¡Deja ya esa puta cuchara! 

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? ¡Yo no estoy fingiendo nada! Saeran...— Las palabras de Saeran parecían haberle afectado, Yoosung caminó alrededor de la barra para colocarse junto a él, se sentó a su lado.

Esto no está bien. Saeran estaba helado, su corazón se hundía. Podía sentir la ansiedad apoderarse de él. No pienses en eso. Intentaba calmarse, ser más fuerte que su desesperación. 

—Saeran, por favor. No pienses así. Yo jamás te mentiría.

Yoosung estaba cerca de él. Podía sentirlo, podía verlo a los ojos. Notaba que hablaba, pero la voz de la culpa, siempre en su cabeza, hablaba más fuerte que él.

Tú lo mataste.

— Desde que te ví por primera vez supe que necesitaba ser tu amigo.

Tú torturaste a esas personas 

— Al principio fue difícil, porque ni siquiera me mirabas 

Les mentiste, los manipulaste 

— Aún recuerdo nuestra primer conversación, todo fue tan raro...

Todos esos años, Saeyoung sufrió por ti

— No puedo explicarte lo feliz que me sentí cuando empezaste a responder mis mensajes.

Intentaste matarlo. Quizá lo intentes de nuevo.

Lo harás. Destruirás todo,los arrastrarás a tu infierno.

— ¡¡No lo soporto!!

Llevó las manos a la cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos, intentando acallar esa voz. Esa voz siempre presente que nunca fallaba en recordarle lo miserable de su existencia.

— ¡Cállate! — con los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza, no fue consiente del momento en que cayó de rodillas. 

Reduciéndose en sí mismo, como si pretendiera desaparecer. Volverse invisible.

—Déjame en paz. ¡Déjame ya! — gritaba a la oscuridad, suplicando.

— Saeran, está bien. Estás bien. Estoy contigo ¿si? No hay nadie más aquí. Sólo tú y yo, y estamos bien— La voz de Yoosung le llegaba desde lejos, sonaba agitado. Hablaba lento, con un tono conciliador.

Sintió sus brazos rodearlo.

— ¡No me toques! — con los ojos aún cerrados lanzó su puño al aire, intentando alejarlo. Lo alcanzó. No supo dónde lo golpeó, en ese momento no le importó.

—¡Aléjate de mi! Antes de que te destruya también.— su voz le desgarraba la garganta. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas.

La única respuesta fue un abrazo, aún más fuerte que el anterior. Sin darse cuenta estaba aferrándose a él. Sintió su cuerpo quebrarse y los brazos de Yoosung parecían mantener los pedazos de su alma unidos.

— Estás bien, Saeran. Estás bien. Confía en mí ¿si? — le hablaba al oído mientras revolvía su cabello, aún sujetándolo, con fuerza, hacia sí— ¿Sientes mi respiración? Concéntrate en ella. No pienses en nada más. 

Obedeció. Entre sus brazos, meciéndose como un niño pequeño, perdió la noción del tiempo. Poco a poco sus temblores disminuyeron, salió de su pánico. Su corazón seguía acelerado, pero había recobrado el control sobre su respiración.

Su mente se esclarecía. Un ataque de pánico. Había pasado casi un mes desde el último, ¿Por qué había tenido que ser hoy?

Abrió los ojos. Ambos estaban en el suelo, su cara oculta en el pecho de Yoosung. Él aún lo abrazaba.

Estaba avergonzado. No podía verlo a la cara.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?— le escuchó preguntar. Su voz pequeña y dulce.

— Sí. 

— Bien.

Seguía sin soltarlo. Saeran no quería que lo hiciera.

Tragó saliva. Intentó aclarar su garganta.

— Perdón. Lamento que me vieras así. Intenté evitarlo pero...

— Shh~ está bien. Ya terminó. 

— No era esto lo que planeaba hiciéramos en tu visita. 

—Está bien, Saeran. Me alegra pensar que, de algún modo, fui de ayuda. Soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas? No sólo en los días buenos. También estaré en los malos. 

— Yo no puedo ser tu amigo

— ¡Hey! No empieces con eso de nuevo o iré por la cuchara.

Lo hizo sonreír de nuevo. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

— Las sabré cuando decidas contármelas. Y... si decidieras nunca hacerlo, eso no cambiaría nada. Yo seguiré aquí. 

— Jamás podré compensarte. 

— Ya lo haces. Me haces bien. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Habían estado hablando un momento. En todo ese tiempo ninguno deshizo el abrazo. Saeran habría podido quedarse así toda la noche. Yoosung habló de nuevo.

— Bien. ¿Qué tal si continuamos donde lo dejamos? Busquemos tu medicamento y luego me ayudarás a hacer la cena.

Yoosung se puso en pie primero y luego lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Está bien. Pero no te acerques a la cuchara, cachorrito.

— No prometo nada ~ 

Saeran había aprendido a construir muros para proteger su débil corazón. Muros que nadie podía cruzar. El mundo podía seguir al otro lado del muro, sin tocarlo.

Pero ahora, Yoosung había escalado ese muro. Había penetrado en sus defensas y se había instalado dentro.

Y ahora nadie podría hacerlo salir.


End file.
